


Now or Never

by Wasitadream



Category: Kong: Skull Island (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 23:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12398112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wasitadream/pseuds/Wasitadream





	Now or Never

This was it. This was the night she was finally going to tell him how she felt. She had wanted to blurt it out to him for months now, but her mind always had her doubting herself, and his feelings for her. Lena stood there, staring her reflection in the eyes.  
“I love you. I’ve been in love with you for so long, and I needed you to know, before you left.” She repeated those words over and over again, telling herself that it was now or never. James would be leaving on an expedition in two days and she was scared he’d not make it home, or worse, forget her and move on. They were meeting friends at a pub for a few drinks as a send off and she knew this would be the last chance she’d get to really have his full attention. Taking a deep breath she took one last look at herself before she left her apartment and headed downtown.  
The taxi she called stopped a few times to pick up her friends and soon there were four in the backseat all laughing as they rode to the pub. Melissa, her best friend, grabbed her hand and whispered as she leaned close.   
“You have to tell him. Who knows when he’ll be back next.” Lena leaned her head over on her friend’s shoulder, nodding in agreement.   
“I know. I might need some liquid courage to help me, but i know it has to be tonight.” Once the taxi stopped, everyone poured out onto the sidewalk, each one chipping in the pay the tab and then they headed inside. Lena scanned the bar with everyone else, noticing the rest of their party had taken up residence at two big tables near the pool tables in the back. James stood up and waved them over and Lena felt the butterflies beating her insides as she walked towards him. James greeted everyone as they walked up, and when Lena approached he wrapped her up in a warm hug.   
“Lena darling, I’m so happy you made it out tonight.” He pulled back and she reluctantly let go of his embrace. His eyes met hers and she blushed while smiling.   
“James do you think I would miss seeing you off?” He laughed as he shook his head no, pulling out the chair next to his for her.   
“I suppose not. What’s your poison tonight? Amaretto Sour?” She giggled as she nodded and James excused himself to go get another round of drinks. Melissa sat down in the seat to her left and she nudged Lena who’d been watching James walk away. Lena looked at Melissa, smiling as she mouthed the words, I will.   
Several rounds of drinks and a dozen karaoke songs later and Lena was ready to confess to James. He seemed to be the only sober one left of the group, so it was now or never. He found himself standing at the bar, waiting on a fresh beer when Lena approached him. His smile came instantly as she slightly touched his arm.   
“Lena darling, do you need another drink too?” She leaned on the bar, facing James before answering.  
“No. I actually wanted to talk to you. Privately if that’s possible.” He immediately waved off the bartender, asking that the beer be delivered to a friend back at the table before he motions for Lena to lead the way outside. It was just half past midnight, but the air had grown crisp as they stepped out beneath the black sky. She walked a few steps before looking across the street at a park bench. She looked at James and as if he read her mind, he let his hand rest at the small of her back as they walked over and sat down.   
“Is everything alright?” Under the street lights she noticed his two day stubble and concern in his eyes as he turned towards her on the seat.   
“Yes. There’s just something I’ve been meaning to tell you. It’s not exactly easy for me to say.” His right arm was resting behind her on the back of the bench and with his left hand he took hers. Lena looked down at his hand, her fingers moving instinctively to tangle with his. A lump formed in her throat and she knew if she didn’t just say it then she’d chicken out completely. “I love you. I don’t want you leaving without knowing.” She didn’t have to nerve to look him in the eye’s, so she stared at their hands, hoping this wasn’t the last time she felt him so close. The silence lasted years, and it was deafening to her ears. She waited, praying he’d say something, anything to give her some indication on how he felt, but like the night he remained silent.   
Lena fearing that he didn’t harbor those same feelings let go of his hand, and when she did he grabbed her chin and pulled it to him, his lips capturing hers in a slow sensual kiss. His palm slid around to her neck and she leaned closer to him, relishing the feeling of his lips against hers. When they finally broke apart he rested his forehead against hers as they both panted to catch their breath. She finally let her eyes look into his and saw nothing but pure emotions raging in them.   
“I’ve loved you for so long darling. I thought I’d never hear you say those words to me.” She was now the one grabbing his face and kissing him deeply, fire and passion coursing through her as his arms enveloped her and held her close.


End file.
